The present invention relates to a portable communication system such as a portable telephone system using radio communications, and to a storage medium storing a program applied to the portable communication system.
The invention is also directed to a portable communication system and a storage medium storing a program applied to the portable communication system, which are capable of controlling a transmission function separately from other functions.
A conventional portable telephone system, in general, has an information processing function for the user to be able to play games, to refer to a telephone directory, etc., besides signal transmission and reception functions for communications. The conventional portable telephone system usually has an incoming call denying unit, a sound recorder, a vibrator, etc. in order to prevent any sound of incoming call from going off at places where the use of portable communication systems should be restrained.
In the conventional portable telephone system, transmissions directed to a base station are occasionally effected in position registration, in receiving incoming calls, etc., even during a standby mode when the user is not communicating. This kind of transmissions directed to the base station is conducted at all times as long as the portable communication system has its power turned on.
In the conventional portable telephone system, the transmission, reception and information processing functions are all valid while the power is on. However, operation of a single function cannot be individually controlled or terminated separately from the other functions.
As discussed above, in conventional cases, a portable telephone effects transmissions directed to the base station even when no telephone communication takes place. Such transmissions from the portable telephone, for example, can cause malfunctions in medical electronics equipment such as artificial pacemakers, electronic apparatus such as aircraft, etc. In this respect, it is imaginable that this kind of negative influence can be prevented if the transmission function alone can be stopped. However, such an arrangement has not been possible in the conventional system because a single function cannot be separated from the other functions to be controlled individually.
The same problem as discussed above can also be caused when the information processing function is in use, because transmissions to the base station are effected while the information processing function is used. Therefore, it has not been possible for the user to use the information processing function alone while holding transmissions from the portable telephone.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable communication system and a storage medium storing a program applied to the portable communication system, which are capable of controlling operation of a transmission function separately from other functions.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable communication system with a transmitting section for transmitting signals and a function section having functions other than a transmitting function, comprising a controlling means for suspending transmissions from the transmitting section.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the portable communication system has a setting means for setting a certain transmission-suspended period when transmissions are to be suspended by the controlling means.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the portable communication system has a display means for indicating a progress in the transmission-suspended period that is being set by the setting means.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the portable communication system has a first request means for requesting the user to determine whether the transmission suspension should be continued or not after a lapse of the transmission-suspended period.
In accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, the portable communication system has a second request means responsive to the case where the user determines that the transmission suspension should be continued after a lapse of the transmission-suspended period, as it requests the user to determine whether said transmission-suspended period previously being set by said setting means should be changed or not.
In accordance with the sixth aspect of the present invention, the portable communication system has a power-supply means for supplying power to the transmitting section and the function section, while the controlling means cuts off the power supplied to said transmitting section from said power-supply means.
In accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, in the portable communication system, the function section includes a receiving section for receiving signals, and/or an information processing section for performing information process except for signal transmission/reception.
In accordance with the eighth aspect of the present invention, in the portable communication system, the controlling means controls transmissions on the basis of the operation from the outside such that the transmissions are suspended.
In accordance with the ninth aspect of the present invention, in the portable communication system, the controlling means controls transmissions on the basis of control signals received from the outside such that the transmissions are suspended.
In accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium with a program stored therein, provided in a portable communication system with a transmitting section for transmitting signals and a function section having functions other than a transmitting function, the program performing a process of suspending transmissions by said transmitting section.
In accordance with the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the program in the storage medium performs a process of setting a transmission-suspended period when transmissions are to be suspended.
In accordance with the twelfth aspect of the present invention, the program of the storage medium performs a process of displaying progress of the transmission-suspended period.
In accordance with the thirteen aspect of the present invention, the program of the storage medium performs a process of requesting the user to determine whether the transmission suspension should be continued even after a lapse of the transmission-suspended period.
In accordance with the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the program of the storage medium performs a process of requesting the user to determine whether the transmission-suspended period previously set should be changed or not, in case when the user determines that the transmission suspension should be continued after a lapse of the transmission-suspended period.
In accordance with the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the program of the storage medium performs a process of supplying power to the transmitting section and the function section, and cuts off the power supplied to the transmitting section by the process of suspending transmissions.
In accordance with the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the program of the storage medium performs a process of receiving signals by the function section, and/or an information process except for signal transmission/reception.
In accordance with the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in the storage medium with a program stored therein, the process of sustaining transmissions is based on the instruction from the outside.
In accordance with the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, in the storage medium with a program stored therein, the process of sustaining transmissions is based on control signals received from the outside.